<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Don't Look by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548950">Just Don't Look</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>L'Manburg's Rise And Fall, As Told By Children In Soldiers' Clothing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>MCC - Freeform, Respawn Mechanics, Temporary Character Death, fuschia frankensteins baybeeee, like someone dies but he respawns and it's all good, sort of angst but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"All of us survived! Just don't look around!"</p><p> </p><p>Or: the author fixates on one line and one line only out of the entire mcc</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>L'Manburg's Rise And Fall, As Told By Children In Soldiers' Clothing [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Don't Look</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mcc 11 gave me ideas.</p><p>This has been a draft since the mcc itself ended, and I've only just now got around to finishing and posting it, and it isn't even that long :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They won.</p><p> </p><p>They won!</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap can't believe his eyes as he clambers over hastily placed structures. He rushes to the center, laughing loudly. He can hear Dream and George whoop in joy, himself soon to join. When he gets there, he tackles them in a hug. They did it!</p><p> </p><p>"We did it!" He can't stop laughing and smiling. Dream's mask hides his smile, but his wheezing joy is enough to picture it.</p><p> </p><p>George pushes his goggles up, but his eyes stay screwed shut. He's smiling too hard to see straight anyway. They stay like this for moments longer before Dream finally notices something is off.</p><p> </p><p>"Karl?" He breaks off from the group hug to glance around. It's just George, Sapnap, and himself. Karl's been practicing his parkour, but Dream is sure he isn't terrible enough at it to still be struggling over the debris to get to the center. George and Sapnap start to break off and look around as well. </p><p> </p><p>"Karl? Where'd you go?" Sapnap shouts. They look around. He's nowhere in sight. George shudders, pulling his goggles back down.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys," He calls to get his team's attention, "I think… I think he fell." </p><p> </p><p>Logically, they all know that Karl will respawn in time for the next round, but respawning hurts like hell, and void deaths are one of the most painful ways to go. And Karl's fallen into said void a lot in the past three rounds. Sapnap grimaces a little, imagining it.</p><p> </p><p>They still hear his voice, he's still connected to comms. He hasn't <em>died</em> died yet. That's the worst part of void deaths in the Championships—you're stuck in the void, floating and stinging and cold until the round is over. Then you die, and then you respawn. They've got thirty seconds until they're sent back to the lobby before the next game.</p><p> </p><p>"All of us survived! Just don't look around!" Karl laughs. "Just don't look around, we won!"</p><p> </p><p>Dream frowns behind his mask, but doesn't let it be known. "Hell yeah we won!" He replies instead. </p><p> </p><p>"You gonna be okay?" George calls. </p><p> </p><p>"Yep! All good down here!" Their colorful friend yells, "I'm gonna disconnect, but I'll join back in before next round!"</p><p> </p><p>They all acknowledge that the disconnect is to spare anyone's ears from screams, because pain is still pain, no matter how many times one experiences it.</p><p> </p><p>When the group meets back up in the lobby, they simultaneously decide to not talk about it, and head for the next game with chant and a hope for victory.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HE'S OKAY I SWEAR, SEE? HE RESPAWNED HE'S SAFE—</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>